Blue
by PopCultureSalad
Summary: This is a deleted scene from my fic, Certainty. It takes place immediately after Beth and Daryl's first kiss. It didn't really fit in the story, so I figured I'd publish it as its own thing. I hope you all enjoy it!


Getting interrupted while engaged in the best kiss ever was something that should have pissed off Beth Greene.

It hadn't.

That was exactly how their love story was supposed to begin.

At least, that's what Beth told herself as she looked down at her and Daryl and noticed how incredibly drenched they were. After swearing for a good two minutes, he took her hand and pulled her into an "Employees Only" room towards the back of the greenhouse. After opening some drawers in the small office, he found a large dirty towel and began drying them both off. Beth giggled as Daryl squatted and dried her bare legs for her, and her blush matched his own when he looked up from his position to find her smiling. He stood and tossed the towel behind her before pulling her in for a quick kiss and then guiding them back outside.

He held the back door open for her, and she skipped through the threshold with the little grace that she had, thanking him for being the perfect gentleman.

The night was still warm when they stepped outside; though the midnight breeze helped cool her some, especially where it hit on her still damp legs.

They walked back to his truck in silence. Really there was nothing more that needed to be said. They had just passed an important step, one that would set the stage for what they were going to be from that point on.

She wasn't going to question it. There really was no need anymore.

Daryl noticed her slight shiver right as he opened his truck door for her and she sat down.

"You okay?" He asked, placing his arm above Beth's seat so he could gaze down at her.

Beth smiled and shook her head. "This is the best I've been in a long time."

He leaned his head on his arm, looking down straight into her eyes.

"Yeah, me too."

They both stared at each other for a few seconds longer before Daryl pushed himself away from the truck and closed her door. He walked around and got inside, turning to look at her with a huge grin, before turning the engine over and driving them off the campus.

* * *

Normally, Beth loved how close her apartment was to the campus. Only fifteen minutes away…nine if she hit all the green lights. When she had to work late, or was exhausted after interacting with so many people, knowing that her comfortable bed and slippers were less than twenty minutes away made it all worth it.

Today she was not appreciative of the short commute.

She was, however, enjoying the entertainment Daryl was unintentionally providing for her. He was more animated than he had previously been, drumming his hands on the steering wheel and dash, playing along to the songs of the old country music station.

"You're a Bob Wills fan I take it." Beth smiled as she watched him move.

"Yeah," he grinned still looking ahead at the empty road. "I'm also tryin' real hard not to fall asleep on you." He turned and winked.

She giggled and she looked away.

"Yep, I'm sure Bob wouldn't appreciate that." She smiled as she spoke; surprised her face hadn't already frozen in that position.

"I'm kind of hoping that a Leanne Rimes song gets played." He said in a tone he hadn't used before, causing her to turn to look at him.

"Why's that?" She felt her heart pick up speed.

"'Cause then I may get to hear you sing again."

When she didn't respond, he turned to look at her, a blank stare etched on her face.

"The first time I noticed you at the theater you were singing that old song of hers." Daryl said as a means of explanation.

As Beth continued to process what he had just told her, Daryl pulled up to a red light, stalling his truck as he waited for the light to turn green.

"Meg and Susan were always playing that song, that's how I knew it." He continued, turning his eyes back on the road. "I never thought it could sound so sweet, though." He smiled, almost as if he was remembering.

"What was it called again?" He looked back at her.

Beth took a few deep breaths and reached to her side, removing her seat belt. She pulled her legs up and tucked them beneath her as she reached out to him, using his arm to brace herself as she dragged her body to be as close to him as possible.

"Blue." She whispered as he cradled her face in his hands. "The song was called Blue."

The second that word left her lips, Daryl pulled her to him and brought her lips to his. Unlike their earlier kiss, this one began passionately, both of them struggling to breathe almost immediately. She felt the texture of his tongue stroke against hers as one of his hands grabbed her thigh, squeezing it tight.

A small part of her sensed him reach over and put his truck in park, right before undoing his own seatbelt and leaning further onto her. The movements he made to adjust himself created a lovely friction against her bare skin, sending a warm sensation down to her lower stomach that Beth had to struggle to keep under control. The feeling of his hands roaming her back did little to ease the feelings, but Beth was not going to be the one to stop it.

She brought her hands to his hair and stroked it, running thick strands between her fingers as she moved them down to the nape of his neck. He groaned into her mouth at that sensation, making Beth repeat the movement just so that she could hear that wonderful sound again.

But he didn't repeat it; instead he adjusted his position again and pushed her down. She felt herself falling; sure she would never want to- "OW!" She cried as her head hit the passenger side window so hard she felt her teeth rattle.

"Oh my God Beth!" Daryl quickly moved away from her as he realized what had happened.

"Shit! Aw, shit girl, I'm sorry, I'm…" he gently pulled her into his chest and rubbed at the spot behind her head.

She leaned into him, still a bit foggy from the abrupt end, and bit down hard on her lips. Not because she was in pain or because she was embarrassed, but rather because she was trying really hard not to laugh.

_This is exactly how our love story is supposed to begin_

"Don't apologize" her voice came out muffled from her position on his chest. "I was just as guilty of this." She pulled back slightly and kissed the bottom of his chin. When she pulled back farther, she saw him shake his head as his hands continued their soft caress on her scalp, swearing softly under his breath.

"The light turned green." She whispered with a grin.

He grinned back and leaned further in, kissing the spot on her head. Begrudgingly, Beth and Daryl moved away from each other, back to their proper seats as Daryl shifted the truck back, and continued their drive home.


End file.
